


192

by Black_vs_White (leanuint)



Series: Драббл-гейм [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 03:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12718422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White
Summary: На 27-й тур drabble-game





	192

Свет, струившийся сквозь листья пальм, расчерчивал песок резкими полосками, и, когда налетал лёгкий ветерок, казалось, что движутся не тени, а песок. Движутся медленно и тягуче, точно горячий, наполненный жаром лета и запахом моря воздух сопротивляется изо всех сил.  
Денни сидел на крыльце, неторопливо потягивая неотвратимо теплеющее пиво, и щурился на слишком яркое гавайское солнце. Грейси гостила у бабушки на материке вместе с матерью и Стеном, «горячего» дела не было и даже не предвиделось, так что вся команда, за исключением самого детектива Уильямса, укатила куда-то за город ловить волну… а Денни сидел на крыльце и не знал, чем занять внезапно выдавшийся абсолютно свободный день на этих чёртовых островах. На площадке за углом дома местные мальчишки громко спорили о чём-то, щебеча на этом невразумительном гавайском, в тени дома напротив, всем своим видом демонстрируя солидарность с детективом Уильямсом, лежала серая кошка с тонким чёрным ошейником.  
Можно было бы заняться уборкой или добрести до магазина, пополнить запасы съестного, или посмотреть матч местных футбольных команд. Или ещё что-нибудь. Но ни одна из этих перспектив не вызывала хотя бы крохотного всплеска энтузиазма. И Денни сидел на крыльце, отставив опустевшую бутылку в сторону, и ждал конца этого нудного воскресенья.

**Author's Note:**

> На слово «скука»


End file.
